


Hair Braiding

by PhoenixReed



Series: Caleb Deserves Nice Things [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Has Issues, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Caleb Widogast is a Mess, Caleb Widogast's Backstory, Caleb Widogast-centric, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Fluff, Gen, Hair, Hair Braiding, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReed/pseuds/PhoenixReed
Summary: I don't ship Caleb and Caduceus personally but it can be read that way if you do.Don't come at me if I miss a few canon things. This is a quick fluff drabble.
Series: Caleb Deserves Nice Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131149
Kudos: 37





	Hair Braiding

**Author's Note:**

> Once again. I am Not Personally shipping them. I'm writing this with them as platonic close friends or even a father-figure and son. If you want to read it as their ship then feel free.

Caleb took a deep breath and turned to face Caduceus, “Is there something on my face?”

“Hm?” Caduceus hummed, searching for something on his face.

“You keep staring at me...” Caleb mumbled, rubbing at his neck.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was bothering you. There’s nothing on your face, I promise.”

“Then why the staring?”

“...Honestly? I want to braid your hair." Caduceus began, "Obviously only if you're ok with it."

Caleb shifted where he sat. Everyone was asleep for the night, he and Caduceus got the first watch. He thought for a moment, nodding his head yes.

Caduceus smiled and scooted to sit behind Caleb, "Thank you, Mr. Caleb."

Caduceus took his hair and began braiding it slowly, humming. Caleb sat and summoned Frumpkin, watching as his companion stretched its legs.

"I have not had my hair braided in a long time," Caleb spoke, looking at the stars.

Caduceus hummed his recognition, not wanting to interrupt him.

"I let Nott braid it a long while ago before we met all of you."

Caduceus was about to say something but Caleb continued.

"I-" He seemed to struggle for words a moment, "My mother used to braid my hair when I was young. She said I looked like a warrior."

He let out of soft chuckle, clearing his throat, "She... didn't get to teach me how to braid hair."

Caduceus continued braiding, surprised that Caleb was being this open.

"Ich vermisse sie..." He whispered out, voice cracking.

Caduceus took a deep breath, "Well, I would love to teach you how to braid hair. If you ever want to learn."  
  


Caleb didn't say anything but Caduceus could feel his breaths hitching as if he were trying to contain sobs.

Caleb wasn't sure why, but with Caduceus, he felt like he could be open, Caduceus had this sort of aura that he gave off. An aura that was warm and inviting, one that was so friendly.

"I miss her so much." Caleb choked out.

Caduceus took the leather band he keeps on his wrist and put it at the end of the braid so it wouldn't fall out. He then crawled so he was sitting beside Caleb, not looking at his face, offering what privacy he could.

"It'll hurt forever," Caduceus found himself talking, "You'll always miss them. At certain times you'll miss her more than other times. That feeling will never go away, but, it's good to feel that way."

Caleb looked at the side of Caduceus' face as he stared at the moon and stars.

"Feeling that way, the longing and missing, it means you loved. It means you cared so much for something that without them you feel incomplete. I feel that way for many things and people. It's hard but I wouldn't trade loving those people and things for anything."

Caduceus looked at Caleb's tear-stained face, his own eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"You probably wouldn't trade that love for anything in the world," Caduceus said with a sad smile, "Because that love is indescribable."

Caleb nodded his head, wiping at his eyes, "Ja."

Caduceus took a deep breath, "Would you like a hug?"

Caleb looked back at him.

Caduceus quickly added, "I don't want to force you if you don't want to."

Caleb nodded his head.

Caduceus stood up, offering his hand to Caleb and helping him stand. He wasted no time wrapping him in a tight hug, holding him close. Caleb pressed his face into Caduceus' shoulder, clinging to his shirt, unable to stop the sobs.

They stayed that way for a while, Caleb let himself relax and finally show his emotions to someone, Caduceus held him tightly to keep him grounded.

Caleb finally pulled back, wiping his eyes. "D-Danke." He sniffled out.

"Of course, Mr. Caleb. I must say your hair looks lovely."

Caleb chuckled, and even though it was strained, Caduceus could see his small smile.

"I'll wake up Fjord and Yasha and tell them it's time for their watch."

"Thank you," Caleb said one more time.

"Anytime," Caduceus said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> I found the prompt on write-it-motherfuckers Tumblr.


End file.
